KP
KP is the alias Dave has made for his friend who may not want his name on the Internet, who may want to keep his name from creeps like you. He is the head of AK Productions (formerly known as A.K. Productions.) He has directed each and every AK Production to-date. Connection KP first became friends with Dave in 2008. The two both lived in the same general area, and they both attended the same schools. High school (7th grade) was when they first became good friends. Both KP and Dave had similar interests. They both enjoyed movies, songs and photography. The two both enjoyed creating stories, especially in movie form, and KP especially enjoyed directing, which Dave also grew to enjoy. Because of such similar interests, it was not long before the two decided to put these similarities to use to have fun. This is how Army Movie came to be. History In mid-2007, KP recieved a JVC company camcorder for his birthday, which recorded on tapes. This gift, which he greatly appreciated, was used shortly afterwards to make dozens of home films featuring KP's multiple siblings, and varying in genres from Mystery to Western. In all, KP filmed 22 of these films on his camera. The final video to-date was named Army Movie, filmed May 9, 2009, which was the first of his productions to feature Dave. After Dave received a camera of his own, KP no longer had the problem of not having tapes for his more outdated camera. The first movie recorded on Dave's camera was Assassin Thirteen: Part Uno. The film was entirely directed by KP, although was not originally intended to be named "Assassin Thirteen". Past Works (Home Films with JVC Camera) Movies (2008) *Pirate Movie *WWII *Gladiator *Speed Racer *Wild Wild Vest *Batman meets Scooby Doo *James Bond *Scooby Doo *Lord of the Bling Movies 2 *Army Movie »Part I »Part II »Part III *James Bond II *Army Movie in the Winter Movies 3 *JP+JB Army Movie *K.I.D.S. Not Live News Report *Find It Movies (I Spy) KSI *TV Series James Bond Movies More Movies in More Places *Iron Forehead *Days at the Bar *Horror Movies *Terminator Army Movie (2009) Works with Dave The following is a list of productions by Dave and his friend KP. Go to the main article for more information about their series Assassin Thirteen. #Army Movie - 5|09|09 - (Approx. 10-15:00) #Assassin Thirteen - 7|16|09 - (Currently 9:44) #Assassin Thirteen: 48 Hours - 7|23|09 - (Currently 7:06) #Assassin Thirteen: Legends Take Holidays or Legends Never Die - 8|11|09 - (Currently 14:37) #Assassin Thirteen: The Lost Episode - 10|01|09 - (Currently 13:29) #New Sheriff in Town - 11|25|09 - (Currently 13:55) #The Hypnotist - 2|26|10 - (Currently 10:04) #The English Collection - 6|5|10 - (Currently 6:10 (Dave's Version)) #Treasure Hunting Movie II or The Second Chapter - 6|29|10 - (Currently 24:48 (Dave's Version)) #The Worst Movie Ever - 7/21/10 - (Currently 6:57 (Dave's Version)) #Assassins Reloaded - (Not Yet Released) - in Progress (Currently 12+ Minutes (KP's Version)) (10:10 (Dave's Version))